mariahcareyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of unreleased songs
Pre-Record Deal Songs According the US Copyright Office, Mariah Carey had started to copyright songs in 1985 when she was just 15 years old. The registration numbers for the following copyright songs are in brackets. She has two registered on May 16, 1985: - *"Ticket to Heaven" (PAu-723-819) with music by Joel Kushnick and lyrics by Carey *"How to Begin" (PAu-723-833) with music by Paul Kushnick & lyrics by Carey On June 14, 1985, Carey registered: *"Discover That You're Mine" (PAu-734-102) written by Mariah. In 1986, Carey recorded vocals for: *"Weakness of the Body", written by Ken Cedar, which ended up on Judy Torres's album "Love Story". Mariah Carey had also registered a song with songwriting partner Clarissa Dane, (then roommate and friend) on December 28, 1987: *"Fade Away" (SRu-129-353) (not to be confused with "Everything Fades Away") with lyrics by Dane and Carey and music by Carey. * On February 11, 1988, the song's credits were changed to have both writers share claim in music and lyrics. The December registration says the song can also be known as "(You Just) Fade Away" (SRu-125-712). Dane later revealed the song having a Rock feel and stated Carey as one of the most versatile persons out there claiming she can sing any style, any genre in a 2004 interview with leading fansite Mariah Daily. The opening lyric was described as: "Just another lonely night" with the style of the song being AOR something in the vein of late 80's Heart and Chicago. Mariah Carey (1990) Mariah and her songwriting partner, Ben Marguiles, wrote several songs together before she got her recording contract, and several after she got it, including "Love Takes Time" and "Vision of Love". As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concerned with Carey having a flawless debut, many of the songs they had written did not make the album. "Here We Go Round Again" was the first song they ever wrote together being described as a Motown sounding R&B/Soul song. "Do You Ever Wonder" was placed on Carey's famous demo tape, but also never made the final album cut. Mariah and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the odds of the songs being released. Since Mariah has now left Sony, the possibility of the songs being released is almost nonexistent. In 2005, Mariah bought the rights to all songs from Sony. The registration numbers for the following titles are in brackets. *"Unspoken Emotion" (PAu-1-667-059) *"Surrender To Me" (PAu-1-667-057) *"Now You Got My Heart" (PAu-1-667-060) *"No Doubt" (PAu-1-667-062) *"Let Me Go" (PAu-1-667-070) *"Into The Light" (PAu-1-667-107) *"Here We Go Round Again" (PAu-1-667-103) *"Echoes Of Love" (PAu-1-667-107) *"Don’t Take The World Away" (PAu-1-667-058) *"Do You Ever Wonder?" (PAu-1-667-100) *"Baby" *"I Lose Control" *"Bee mar suite 82288"'1 (PAu-1-119-135) *"Bee mar suite III"1 (PAu-1-134-561)1 (These could be unfinished works, songs without titles, or songs from the first album (released or unreleased) that had no titles or were not finished before registration.) According to BMI, Mariah registered 2 songs written with Barry Mann, one half of the famous songwriting duo Mann-Weil with his wife Cynthia Weil. *"Breaking The Chains" *"Can You Hear Me?" *"Hypnotized" (PAu-1-667-101) is a song featured on Mariah's Demo tape. In 2015, she teased her fans by tweeting "Listening to #Hypnotized (My teenage demo version)". In a 2018 interview, she explained how she felt this song was the best on her demo but unfortunately failed to make her eponymous debut album because her label thought it leaned too much towards the R&B category *"We're Not Making Love Anymore" (featuring Michael Bolton) was initially scheduled to be released on either Mariah's debut album or Michael Bolton's "Time, Love & Tenderness" album in 1990. The song has reportedly been performed live once at an untaped debut showcase for Mariah's debut album in 1989/1990 featuring both artists. Unfortunately due to some schedule conflicts, Mariah was unable to finish the studio version as she was in the recording process of her then sophomore album, "Emotions." It was eventually released on Bolton's 1991 album featuring Patti LaBelle. The full version of the song featuring Mariah was leaked on the internet in late 2018. Music Box (1993) * "Do You Think Of Me" was a song written by Mariah, however it didn't make the album. It only served as a B-side to the single version of "Dreamlover" Daydream (1995) *"The Crave Song" was originally written for the "Daydream" album. It is unknown who Mariah wrote or produced it with. Mariah teased about the song in interviews, only calling it "The Crave Song" and mentioning that it was full of innuendo. Her manner of speaking showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never release the track. Mariah used to have a record label named Crave, but there is no evidence to suggest that the song and the record label are related. * "Slipping Away" was a track written by Carey, with Dave Hall helming its production. The track was originally supposed to appear on Carey's 'Daydream' album, and is believed to be a song about how Tommy Mottola's and Carey's marriage drifts apart. Even though the song had been mastered, it failed to make the final track list and served as a B-side to the single release of 'Always Be My Baby'. Speculation as to why the song did not appear on the album is varied, with one side suggesting Motolla felt the song pointed the album too much towards the R&B genre, while the other suggesting he was paranoid the lyrics were about him in light of Carey noting that much of the album was inspired by her marriage. In 2019, during her Caution World Tour in London, Mariah sang a big part of the song and revealed that the label didn't let her include it on the album because "it was too R&B" * "One Sweet Day (with Boyz II Men)(Remix)" is a slightly altered version of "One sweet day" featuring the original lyrical contributions by Boyz II Men as well as some extra vocals by Mariah Carey. She first mentioned the song on November 14th on the "Genius" interview, while talking about how they both had a similar vision, lyrically and melodically, for the song Rainbow (1999) * "Crystal Ball" (featuring Lauryn Hill) was originally written for the Rainbow album. It was a collaboration with hip-hop singer Lauryn Hill and it remains unreleased because of the fact that it was never recorded because both singers didn't have time to record the song. *"After Tonight" (featuring Luis Miguel) was released on the album "Rainbow", with no featured artists. It was originally intended to be a duet with Mariah's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel, titled "Till The End," but because the vocals of Carey and Miguel were not musically compatible (due to Mariah's high range), the couple were forced to repeatedly re-record the song with several documented takes. Finally, a frustrated Luis took the recording of the song and ripped it up. Although this was originally explained as the reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Miguel do exist. Since Mariah is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and had a falling out with Luis Miguel, this version is likely to never be released. Glitter (2001) *"Lillie's Blues" (420597162) with credits to Carey, James Samuel Harris III, Terry Steven Lewis, and James Quenton Wright **The song with a Jazz Blues sound is featured early in the film "Glitter", where the young Billie (Isabel Gomes) and her mother (Valarie Pettiford) are in a bar singing and the young Billie showcases her vocal abilities. It may be that the song was never intended to be recorded by Carey, but given copyright status primarily for its purpose in the movie. A portion of the lyrics are featured in the film. *"Love Will Never End" * "Loverboy" had an original mix that used a sample from Martin Denny's song "Firecracker", but the sample was changed to Cameo's "Candy" last minute after the same sample was used on Jennifer Lopez remix of "I'm Real" shortly before the release of "Loverboy". The original mix of the track can be heard briefly in early commercials for "Glitter", and the chorus lyrics are sung in a similar tempo and tune to the "Firecracker" sample. Furthermore, Da Brat's rap verse in the official remix of "Loverboy" contains the sample in the form of a lyrical diss to Lopez and Motolla's unprofessional use of it. *"Anything Can Happen" was rumoured to have been the first single from the earlier stages when the accompanying movie was titled "All That Glitters." *"There for Me" is a song written by Mariah, which was originally going to be a part of "Rainbow", but was released in 2001 as a B-side to the single version of the "Never too far/Hero" Medley. *"Everytime". Mariah confirmed the existence of the track in a radio interview on Rove Radio in 2001, only a version with a session musician has leaked. The vocalist does sound remarkably like Mariah Carey herself. There are rumors that this vocalist is one of Mariah’s backing singers Charmbracelet (2002) *"The Wedding Song" was originally written for the "Charmbracelet" album. The song was written and produced by Carey, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis. Jam and Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *"Reach For The Sky" was originally written for the "Charmbracelet" album. The song was written and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius, at Compass Point Studios in Nassau, Bahamas, along with the songs "Subtle Invitation" and "There Goes My Heart", the former of which made the album and the latter of which was an added track on the Asian-only re-release. Carey mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit "Hero", and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Arena type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. When questioned about the song at the March of Dimes Awards, she said that she decided to include "My Saving Grace" on the album's final cut instead of "Reach For The Sky." The rumor is this was never fully recorded and finished. *"Yours" (featuring Justin Timberlake) was released on the album "Charmbracelet", with no featured artists. The song was considered to be a duet with Justin Timberlake. The co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, thought Justin's voice would suit the song and he was called in to record some vocals. Carey was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. In 2005, following the success of Carey's "The Emancipation of Mimi", rumours surfaced that Timberlake was eager to work with Carey again on the same song. *"Alive" - Mentioned in an article in W magazine. It was supposed to be realeased on a scrapped "Live"(EP). The song iintially penned by Aurelius and 7 has production notes under Chartmaker Inc and ASCAP adding the additional production of super balladeer David Foster. The track was also said to mix Live Vocals with a studio beat, but is "transparently honest". According to W, who heard the title mastering, the song is unlike any Carey song. "It's refreshing to hear Carey sing folk in a ballad format," quotes W's Downer. The opening is a guitar-based ref that stops completely allowing for a lower registry Carey to pull in and continue with her mid-chords staying comfortably throughout the song. The lyrics "Soft and tender, he feelsmore aliver when he dances with the moon" is whispery but candid and erotic. *"Never Enough" - There are to be believed a very rough 15-second clip of Mariah singing the outro. Its authenticity is unonfirmed. *"Satisfy (Feat. Michael Jackson)" - The pair reportedly recorded a song for Mariah's 2002 album "Charmbracelet", with Mariah on lead and Jackson on backing vocals, But it still has not seen the light of day. *"Distant Lover"- Jermaine Dupri mentioned it in an MTV interview article in 2002. *"Friendz (with N.O.R.E) is a song featured on his unreleased album "1 Fan A day". *"My Life (with Damizza) was a song planned to be included in one of his mixtapes. *"Misty Moon" was a song recorded by Mariah spacifically for a Japanese tea advertisement. *"I like it (with Buccweet)" is a song that leaked in the 2000's. The Emancipation of Mimi (2005) *"(When) I Feel It" was originally written and produced by Mariah Carey and Mahogany for the "The Emancipation of Mimi" album. The song was supposed to be released on all versions of "The Emancipation of Mimi" and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the album's tracklisting. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample of The Dynamic Superiors' "Here Comes That Feeling" that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Carey and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result, the track was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joy Ride" replaced it on the album. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "When I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by fans of Mariah Carey in early 2005. The entire track leaked to the internet in July 2007 after a snippet was featured on Mahogany's official MySpace profile, but a controversy arose after fans complained that he had charged $1.99 for the song but failed to deliver it on time. In a recent interview with Rashmi Shastri Mahogany stated about "When I Feel It" that "it's so soulful you would want the whole album to be like that." *"Your Girl" (featuring N.O.R.E.) was released on the album "The Emancipation of Mimi", with no featured artists. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. L.A. Reid, Carey's manager at the time, believed the album had enough guest appearances; as a result NORE's raps were removed. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Carey fans in early 2005. E=MC² (2008) * In interviews, Carey revealed that 22 songs were produced/written for the album and out of those 22 songs only 16 ended up showing up on the album. 14 tracks for the standard version and 16 tracks were released to the Japanese version. * "Help me make it (through the night)" is a cover recorded by Mariah, scheduled for the soundtrack of "Tennessee" along with "Right to Dream" Unfortunately, only the latter was released as part of the soundtrack Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel (2009) * "Imperfect" was the original reason why the album was titled Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel. The track was produced by Tricky Stewart. An unmastered version of the song leaked the internet May 2010. *"Skydiving" was produced by Timbaland. The song surfaced on the internet a week before the album was released. It is unknown if the song was originally part of the track list, or simply the result of an experimental studio session between Timbaland and Carey. Angels Advocate (2010) This is a cancelled remix album of "Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel". It was planned to be released in 2010, conatining remixed versions for every song on her latest album as well as some bonus tracks. It was supposed to be released on January, later rescheduled to March, but then it was cancelled altogether. The reason for the cancellation, according to HMV Japan, Rap-Up Magazine and Mariah's manager, was "Memoirs'" poor commercial performance. The tracklist included: * "Betcha Gon' Know (ft. R. Kelly & Diddy)" which was later released on the deluxe version of "Me I am Mariah...The Elusive Chanteuse" in 2014, solely with R.Kelly * "Obsessed (ft. Gucci Mane)" which was released as a single and even received a music video * "H.A.T.E.U (ft. OJ Da Juiceman, Big Boi & Gucci Mane)" which was leaked. The song was played at Mariah's Meet & Greet Area in her 2018-2019 residency, "The Butterfly Returns" * "Candy Bling (ft. T-Pain)" which was leaked * "Ribbon (ft. Ludacris amd The Dream)" which was leaked * "Inseperable (ft. Trey Songz)" which was leaked * "Standing O (ft. Kanye West)" which has never been heard * "It's a Wrap (ft. Mary J blige)" which was later released on the deluxe version of "Me I am Mariah...The Elusive Chanteuse" in 2014 * "Up Out My Face (ft. Nicki Minaj)" which was released as the 4th single off "Memoirs..." and received a music video featuring the two female stars. * "More than Just friends (ft. Alicia Keys)" which has never been leaked or heard. * "The Impossible (ft. Jodeci)" which has never been leaked or heard. * "Angels Cry (ft. Ne-Yo)" which was released as the 5th single off "Memoirs...", and received a music video * "Imperfect" * "I Wanna Know What Love Is (ft. Styles P. & Jadakiss)" which has never been leaked or heard. As well as 3 bonus tracks: * "Call Me Now (ft Westlife)" which has never been heard. * "That's a smash (ft Busta Rhymes)" which is a rumoured collaboration * "100%" which was later released as the lead single from the "AT&T Team USA 2010 Winter Olympics" soundtrack. It was originally planned for the "Precious" soundtrack, and later for "Memoirs..." Me. I Am Mariah... The Elusive Chanteuse (2014) *"Kick Rocks" was named by Carey in an interview, but any other information on the song remains unknown. *"Bring it on Home" was a song written by Mariah exclusively for Obama. The song was first previewed on "Good Morning America" in 2012, in an interview with Barbara Walters, but was never officially released. However, she performed the song once for Obama in 2012. *"Triumphant (Get 'Em) (featuring Rick Ross & Meek Mill)" was digitally released on August 3, 2012. It was intended to be the lead single for Carey's upcoming album, but failed to make the Billboard Hot 100 chart and recived mixed reviews. The track was then treated as a buzz single. The song didn't make the final set list for Me. I Am Mariah. *"Thirsty (feat. Rich Homie Quan)" was the remix of "Thirsty" only released for promotional reasons and club play. *"Panic the City" is a song recorded by Mariah and written by her and Jermaine Dupri in 2009. In 2011, they were arguing on twitter about the song and when they would finish it, which made us think that it was conceivably intended for this album. His nephew revealed in 2017, this song is a dance track. *"Hope Street" was a song rumoured to be featured on Mariah's new album in 2012. #1 to Infinity (2015) * "Why You Mad? (Infinity Remix) (ft Justin Bieber, French Montana & TI" is a remixed version of "Infinity" which was never released. The song was however leaked later in 2015. Caution (2018) * "Angels Cry" was named by Carey at the Genius interview, but any other information on the song remains unknown. * "Roc n' Roe" a song recorded by her kids, Monroe and Morrocan, and written by Carey. She first mentioned the song in her Jimmy Kimmel interview in June of 2018, describing the whole situation around its recording. What is more, she said that it doesn't have a title yet that is why she has been calling it "Roc n' Roe". More recently, in an interview in November, she said that she is reluctant to release it because the kids sound a lot younger but she might release it eventually some time after "Caution's" release * "Runway (ft KOHH)" is only available on iTunes Japan *"A No No (Remix)" was teased by Mariah on the 19th of November on "Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen" and she expressed a desire to work with Cardi B, Lil' Kim and Missy Elliott; subsequently, two remixes with Stefflon Don and Shawnti were released instead. *None of Jermaine Dupri’s tracks made the final cut of the album. However, he is said to be producing remixes for the album. Miscellaneous Songs The American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers, abbreviated as ASCAP, has registered in its database several unreleased or unfinished songs accredited to Mariah. The ASCAP Title Code for the following songs are in brackets alongside the song's writers. *"Headlines" (380354894) written by Branford Marsalis *"Flow" (360517442) written by James Samuel, Harris III, and Terry Steven Lewis) *"I Pray" (391751774) written by Crouch Kenneth Scott and Carey - the song was performed by Paul Robbins on the Oprah Winfrey show, where it is said that Mariah Carey (present for the show) wrote this song especially for Paul. *"Where Are You Christmas?" written by Carey, James Horner and Will Jennings - the song was originally recorded by Carey, but because of a legal case with her ex-husband Tommy Mottola, it could not be released, so it was re-recorded and released by Faith Hill. *"Mesmerized" was a track recorded for Lee Danie's "The Paperboy", but was not included in the final cut of the film. *"Save The Day" was a highly anticipated song written and produced by Carey and Jermaine Dupri in 2012 for charity. However, the song has still not been released. *"Christmas is New York" is an improvisation by Mariah Carey. She improvised the lyrics and melody during a show on her Christmas shows in December 2015, hinting possibly a new christmas song. *"Where I belong (ft Busta Rhymes). Busta Rhymes uploaded a snippet of the song in 2016, which was very similar to "I know what you want". A music video was rumoured to have been shot, after a mysterious picture surfaced the internet. It has yet to be released. Category:Songs